Empty Classroom Talks
by kjs13
Summary: What if Snape was the one to find Hermione crying and not Harry.  This is after she find Ron and Lavender kissing. I do not own anything. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling


Hermione ran out of the common room and into the first classroom she saw. She could not believe she had just seen Ron kissing Lavender. That girl was from a different plant. All she cared about was how she looked. Hermione casted a spell she was suppose to do for homework for charms. She was in shock wasn't it just this morning she had told Ron she wanted to go to Slughorn's party with him? Oh, he was such a jerk! Why did he choose Lavender over her?

Hermione sat down on the teacher's desk in the room and focused on the charmed birds to stop from crying. After a few minutes, she lost the battle and began to cry. She was crying so that hard she did not hear the door open.

Severus Snape angry that Slytherin loss the game, decided to go for a walk around the castle. He could hear the party the Gryffindor were having, the music to load for his liking. Rap he hear a few students call the new music style. What happened to music one could understand?

Severus continued on his walk, hoping to be past Gryffindor Tower fast but, as he walked by a empty classroom he hear what sounded like crying. Curiosity getting the best of him he opened the door. There sat Granger on the teacher's desk with yellow birds flying around her head crying. Severus slowly walked over to her shocked; he did not know what would cause this smart girl to cry.

"Granger?" He found him-self saying.

Hermione jumped up when she hear Professor Snape's voice. Crap she would have to come up with a story fast. "Professor, I was just practicing a charm spell Gryffindor Tower was to loud so I came down here."

Snape raised his eyebrows, "I doubt a charm spell would make someone cry the way you were especially with now like it is working. I also doubt the noise would make someone cry, well maybe if it the said person had a headache."

Hermione looked up shoot he did not believe her she would end up in detention for sure it was after hours. "I … um…"

Severus almost smiled, when was she going to learn he could seen through lies, especially like the one she told her first year about going after the troll. "Why are you out of Gryffindor crying when your house has won a big game?" She looked up at him confused. "Miss. Granger I am a teacher and though I do not always act like it my students are important to me. When I hear one crying it is a sign they need someone to talk to."

Hermione was taken back here was he snarky professor making sure she was okay. He would laugh at her if he knew why she was crying. "It is nothing sir,"

Snape came over and sat on one of the deck in the front row so he was facing her. "I don't believe that nothing came make someone cry the way you were. I am going to ask again why are you alone crying when you should be at the party your house is having?"

She looked up at him as a few tears found their way down her cheek, "I walked into the common room and saw Ron snogging with Lavender Brown." She lowered her eyes waiting for him to start laughing.

Snape did not laugh, "Why does this bother you?" thinking he already knew the answer but also knew it would help her to say it.

Hermione looked at her professor, "I like he okay, I told him this morning that I wanted to go to Slughorn's party together and we got into a fight and I walked into the common room and saw that." She started crying again. Snape looked at the young woman, knowing what she was going through.

He remembered his fifth year here, there was going to be a end of the year dance one he and Lily were going to together, well that was before he called her a mudblood and ended their friendship. He also remembered the heart breaking feeling of when he found out Lily was dating James.

"I am sorry Miss. Granger. I know exactly how you are feeling." She looked up at him. "You feel like the world is going to end and your life will never be full without Ron, correct." She slowly nodded. "It will be okay, I can most guarantee by the end of the year they will not be together anymore." She almost looked hopeful at his words but it hope didn't reach her eyes. "Trust me, I have seen relationships like theirs in my many years teaching here and only one percent work out."

Snape stood up, but as he went to speak the door opened, and Ron and Lavender came in laughing and holding hands. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the potion master. Snape wanted to laugh at the looks on their faces; they looked like kids with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"What's with the birds?" Ron finally says.

Snape closed his eyes knowing what Granger was going to do. He then heard running and a thumb sound, when he opened his eyes he saw Ron and Lavender leaving the room and yellows feathers on the floor.

"Feel better?" He looked at Hermione with a smile and a small chuckle.

She had a smile of her own, "Yeah I do." She got off the desk and walked to the door, but before she left, she turned around and said "Thank you professor."


End file.
